


can't get back home

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles is disappointed...sterek drabble - 9/21 - words of the day: bow, good, honest





	can't get back home

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“I’ll be honest with you, Stiles… I don’t know if we can get you back home.” Mischief tells him.

Disappoint clouds his face. Bowing out of the kitchen, Stiles heads up to the room that Derek set up for him. The spell they tried had been promising, but ultimately failed. It hadn’t been a good week. Sighing, he falls against his bed, tears welling in his eyes.

A soft knock has him sitting up. Derek offers him a shy smile and holds out a cup. “I brought you tea.”

He nods at the were taking the proffered cup. “Thanks, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
